


I love you !

by rii_se



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Persona5, persona - Freeform, shin megami tensei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rii_se/pseuds/rii_se
Summary: Why do I only write gay game fic ??a small drabble since I was feeling down -- about Akira and Mishima's beginnings of a relationship !





	I love you !

"It's not much, but please try and make yourself comfortable with your stay-" Akira had spoken, leading his newly appointed partner into the attic of Cafe Leblanc that he had been able to call his room for the time he would be spending there.  
"Thank you for inviting me over again Kurus- A...Akira." The second party had uttered out, causing the black haired male look back over, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smile at the embarrassed glance he had been given.  
The one giving that glance - the adorable volleyball player none other than Yuuki Mishima. Him being one of the first people Akira was able to help when he had started at his new school. And ever since, he could tell that he wouldn't want to lose touch with him. 

And it was a good thing they hadn't. Kurusu had always found the other boys almost childish excitement to things - and not to mention the entire website he had created for his group, he loved seeing the otherwise quiet student get so passionate about something. 

"You don't need to be worried about calling me by my first name." The taller of the two had reassured, moving without hesitation and pressing his lips to the smaller's cheek, displays of affection not bothering him that much. If he wanted to show Mishima that he cared about him, and was happy about his company, he would do so. It had been like that since the moment they had jumped from classmates to boyfriends. He personally wasn't phased about it, but he could tell that it made the other shy - he blushed very easily either way. "Would you like anything to drink? I can go and make us some coffee, this is a coffee shop after all." The thief had offered, that sweet smile remaining on his lips. 

After receiving a polite decline, Akira had led his guest to his couch, sitting down beside him. He had been the one to invite the navy haired over, but he hadn't really thought to plan anything to do while they were there, the silence between the two making it rather difficult to spark conversation. He was good at quite a few things, but words seemed to be a pretty lacking skill set of his. 

"Akira.. would it be alright if.. I rested against you?" Mishima's smaller voice had rung out, causing Kurusu to look down towards the blushing boy. His mouth hanging open in a light state of shock - he really was adorable without actually trying. "You'd like to .. rest against me?" He had repeated, a small chuckle coming from his lips. "Please, sometimes I feel like I'm a little too pushy with my affection." He had confessed, allowing his darker gaze to meet up with the others hazel one, wanting to lean in and nuzzle closer but had to hold himself back. 

"You're not, I can confirm that. It's simply because I've been in such awe of you for such a long time, I might just still be in shock over our relationship reaching this level." Mishima had confessed, a nervous laugh following suit, eyes slipping closed as his head had fallen against the shoulder of the older. Watching so happen, Akira had pulled his arm up and around the others shoulders, keeping him secure up against his side, eyes still trained upon those pale features of his lover. 

"Affection has always been something easy for me, but I assure you, what I show to you is something special." His mouth had stayed open for a moment, wanting to push more words out, but a small fizzle of nervous feeling running in his chest - maybe he wasn't yet used to /all/ kinds of affection. His hand gently rubbing up against the smaller boys arm, his head eventually falling to the side, gently resting atop of the others, a happy sigh coming from his lips.

"O-oh, and Akira I -" Yuuki had squeaked out again, causing a small "mm??" To come from his lips, a simple way to alert the other that he had been listening.  
"I...I love you, I wish I could have said it sooner-" The boy had confessed, almost making Akira himself choke on a sudden intake of air, body jolting upright slightly - followed by another laugh in attempts to calm himself down at the sudden rush of emotion that had passed through him. "You... seem to have beat me to that." He choked out, using his free hand to push up his glasses - swiftly pressing a kiss to the top pf the other boys head.  
"I love you too, it feels so nice to be able to say that-" Joker had hummed out, nuzzling hs cheek back up against the previous spot it had been it. 

Love was a nice feeling indeed.


End file.
